Kirasari's Legacy: The Elementress
by ShadowStalker182
Summary: Kirasari is the child of the Fire Nation Admiral and Northern Water Tribe Chief's sister. Kira is unlike the other benders around her though, she has the unique ability to bend Fire, Water, Air, and Storm. Believed to be touched by the spirits, she is the most powerful bender on the world and is known as the Elementress, guardian of the Avatar, and now a runaway from her homeland
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 1: Spirit touched**

A mother cried out into the night sky as the lightning crashed overhead. A baby's cry could be heard ringing into the night as it entered into the world. General Katsu ran into the room to see his Water-tribe wife holding their newborn child. "Say hello to your new daughter Katsu," Shila told her husband with a tired look in her blue eyes. Katsu's amber eyes glowed with pride as he carefully removed his daughter from his tired wife and sat beside her.

"She's perfect, just like her mother," he murmured softly as Shila leaned into him with a soft smile on her face. The baby yawned and opened up her eyes, revealing two violet eyes. Katsu's amber eyes widened as he took in her violet eyes and he looked over to Shila, "She has been touched by the spirits. Kirasari daughter of Katsu and Shila," he stated and watched as Shila smiled in approval of the name.

Their peaceful silence was broken by the sounds of running feet and the door opened to reveal their two excited sons, Kazuki and Masaru. Their amber eyes widened as they saw the small bundle in their father's arms. Nine year old Kazuki stepped forward and smiled at his little sister as she took hold of his finger curiously. Masaru, emboldened by Kazuki's first move, stepped forward as well to view the violet eyes of his little sister.

The three year old looked up at his parents in confusion as he saw her violet eyes. "Who's she daddy?" he asked quizzically. Katsu smiled and gently handed Kirasari to Kazuki before kneeling in front of the little boy. "She's your sister Kirasari," he explained while Shila watched Kazuki and the baby. Masaru scrunched up his nose in confusion, "Why does she have purple eyes?" "Because she has been touched by the spirits," he calmly explained to the 2 year old.

Masaru looked up at his mother then at his sister, "Mommy spirit touch too?" he asked noting her blue eyes and darker skin tone. Katsu laughed, "No, you're mother is from the Water-tribe," his amber eyes locked on his mocha skinned wife.

* * *

_Six years later_

* * *

Admiral Katsu stood with Prince Ozai, both discussing the war as they surveyed the gardens. Katsu's amber eyes caught sight of Kirasari walking towards the lake and calmly laying back to cloud gaze. Azula walked by and stopped to say something to his daughter before walking into the palace with a devilish glint in her amber eyes.

A loud yell erupted from the courtyard followed by an extremely mad Masaru who came running into the garden. The nine year old's amber eyes locked on Kirasari and he launched himself at her with an angry yell. Startled, Kirasari jumped up and barely missed becoming squashed by her brother. "What's wrong Saru?" she asked innocently as she tried to figure out why he was attacking her. Her eyes widened as he sent a fireball at her and she dived to the side, before jumping up and running towards the palace.

Masaru was quicker though and quickly overtook his sister, cutting off her escape route. "Are you too scared to own up now Sari? Gonna run to Kazuki for protection like usual?" he taunted before stepping towards her threateningly. "I'm confused, what did I do wrong Saru? Why are you being a bully," she asked while taking defensive steps backwards and glancing around for something to help her. "Don't give me your innocent act. You know what you did and you have to own up," he ordered menacingly.

Kirasari moved quickly and ducked underneath another fireball before kicking Masaru's legs out from under him and running for the palace entrance. Just making the threshold before being knocked to the ground by her fuming brother. Her violet eyes widened in panic as she pleaded for him to leave her alone while struggling against his hold. She headbutted him and rolled out from under him while rubbing her throbbing head.

She jumped back to avoid getting hit by his angry fire and tumbled into the water. Masaru laughed cruelly while watching his sister sputter out water and glare murderously at him. Hearing his laughter only spurred her anger more and before he knew it green flames were shooting towards his head. He ducked in the nick of time before glaring at his little sister who seemed baffled and was examining her hands quizzically.

He shot a fireball at her to get even and she threw her hands out to protect herself while closing her eyes tightly. When she opened her eyes after not feeling the familiar burning sensation, she saw her brother suspended ten feet in the air by ice. Kirasari gaped at her brother in confusion as Kazuki came running towards them with a maid.

"What did you do?" Masaru asked as he looked down at his sister from his frozen prison. Her eyes widened, "You mean I did that?" she asked and began examining her hands before being joined by their older brother. Kazuki looked at his little sister before kneeling down in front of her, "Yes, Kirasari. Now I need you to bring our brother back down again. Can you do that?" he instructed his 6 year sister calmly.

Kirasari looked into her brother's amber eyes before looking back at the audience that had formed at the palace entrance. She gazed up at the icy prison and swung her arms in a half circle melting the ice and dropping her brother to the ground in a soaking heap.

The maid looked dumbfounded but hurriedly wrapped Masaru into a towel and carried him inside. Kazuki looked down at his little sister with a carefully guarded mask before pulling her back to her feet up out of the water and into his arms. As he walked towards the palace entrance, he caught his father's guarded look and Ozai's calculating eyes on Kirasari before they switched to him with a smirk. Princess Azula stood at his side with an awestruck look on her face.

Kazuki heated his sister up and worked to make her stop crying. "I'm a freak Kazu," she cried as she clung to her 15 year old brother desperately. He set his sister down and knelt in front of her, slowly wiping away her tears "No Sari, you're not a freak. You are a specially gifted girl who I have the pleasure of calling my little sister," he comforted her. She wrapped her arms around him, "Daddy hates me now, doesn't he?" she asked quietly as he hoisted her up into his arms again. Kazuki paused and looked into her violet eyes solemnly, "No Sari. Father still loves you and he always will," he stated as he looked back at his father and walked off to find their mother.

Could this be the Avatar?

**This is my first avatar fan fiction so I hope you enjoy it**

**please feel free to let me know what you think**

**stay tuned for the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Uncle Iroh

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 2: Uncle Iroh**

Kirasari listened from her room as her mother and father argued about what had happened earlier. The six year old girl was still completely confused and baffled on as to what she had supposedly done. She heard the distinct sound of her brother entering the room and looked up to see Kazuki standing in the doorway with a sympathetic look in his amber eyes.

"Come on Sari, lets go visit uncle Iroh at the palace," Kazuki offered as a smile broke across Kirasari's face at the mention of their uncle and she jumped to her feet. "Isn't he in the Earth Kingdom?" She asked quizzically before seeing his face split into a knowing smile. "He's back? Wait, he's back! Let's go!" the six year old chanted excitedly and ran for the door, only pausing to grab Kazuki's hand, before they both left the room.

Shila glared at her husband in exasperation before they both turned towards the hall as Kirasari ran through with Kazuki hot on her heels. Kazuki turned to his mother and gave her a half smile before nodding to his father. "Come on Kazu," Kirasari called from the door after stopping upon noticing her brother no longer tailed her. Shila smiled and nodded for her son to go as her husband's gaze was riveted to his laughing violet eyed daughter. "I'm coming Sari," Kazuki replied and left the house with Kirasari.

As soon as the two had left Katsu turned back to his wife, "You know this won't remain secret. The people will start to suspect something and they will trace the waterbending back to me. Katsu, this is no place for our daughter to live. Constantly under the scrutiny, with everyone out-casting her because of her bending abilities and her mother. Let me take her back with me to the Water Tribe, there at least she will not be segregated and can live out in the open. Think about it Katsu," Shila pleaded her firebending husband.

Katsu looked at his wife, "I do not wish to discuss this any further. The Fire Lord has requested my presence. I will fix this mess Shila," he stated before leaving their bungalow and following after his children. Neither of them realizing how big of an impact Kirasari's bending would have on the whole world.

* * *

Iroh turned around and saw his niece running towards him. A smile broke across his features as he swept her up into the air and hugged her. Her laughter ringing throughout the palace as he set her back down. "I missed you uncle Iroh," she stated sincerely as Kazuki talked with Lu Ten. Iroh's amber eyes glowed with happiness and pride as he set his favorite niece down, "I missed you too FireLily. The Earth Kingdom is pretty but certainly doesn't compare with your beautiful eyes and smile," he admitted and nodded to his son and nephew.

Kirasari's eyes sparkled with pleasure at his compliment before she jumped up excitedly, "Uncle Iroh, you'll never guess what I did earlier today," she bounced with excitement and her uncle laughed at her antics. "What did you do FireLily?" he asked, humoring her.

* * *

Prince Zuko walked up excitedly, eager to see his only uncle. His amber eyes widened when he saw green flames shooting from Kirasari's hands. He stopped short and barely contained a startled yelp as Lu Ten placed a hand on his shoulder, also watching his cousin's display. "I didn't know Kira could bend," Zuko said to no one as he watched the green flames loop around his friend's petite frame. "Neither did any of us, till she almost fried Masaru earlier," Kazuki explained calmly.

* * *

Prince Iroh watched as his niece produced the green flames and twirled them around herself in flowing motions. He managed to keep the shock from his face as he watched the green flames swirling from her small hands. Never in 100 years had green flames been produced by a firebender, and a supposed non-bender at that.

Kirasari scrunched up her face in concentration as she struggled to pull the fire back under control. Her eyes dancing with the flames from her hands as she slowly extinguished her green flames. "I'm a bender just like you and daddy," she exclaimed excitedly while looking up at her uncle, awaiting his reaction.

"That was extraordinary Kira. When did you become a bender?" he asked curiously while pondering what he had just seen. She seemed to sober up as she replied, "Just this morning actually. I kinda shot fire at Masaru when he was being a bully before I... froze him ten feet in the air with water-I didn't mean to though-It just sorta happened," she explained quickly before hanging her head in shame, awaiting her uncle's disappointment.

Iroh was shocked at his niece's confession, being one of the few knowing of her mother's nationality and bending. As he looked down at his niece he could definitely tell that she was going to be a very powerful bender and hoped that she would not get caught up in the war as her father was. "I'm sure Masaru had it coming," he stated lightly with a smile as a smile itched at the corner of her lips. "You should have seen his face. One minute he was all big and mean, the next he's begging me to put him down," she laughed.

Iroh shook his head at his niece's quick attitude change before noticing Zuko watching them with Azula trailing behind with her entourage of Mai and Ty-Lee. "Why don't you go play with Zuko, while I go say hi to your parents FireLily?" he suggested and laughed as she nodded and ran off towards Zuko and Azula, her black hair flowing freely behind her.

* * *

Shila smiled tiredly at Iroh as he knocked on their bungalow door. "Hello Iroh. It's good to see you," she greeted as she let her brother-in-law in marriage. Iroh greeted her in kind as she quickly put the pot on for tea.

**So here is chapter 2**

**I hope you enjoyed it**

**The next chapter should be up shortly**

**Please feel free to let me know what you think in a review**

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3: Facing the Firelord

**Chapter 3: Facing the Firelord**

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

Admiral Katsu stood beside Prince Ozai as they both reported on what they had witnessed of Kirasari's bending abilities. The Firelord listened intently to the information he was being given by his son, while Katsu remained quiet throughout the whole ordeal.

Firelord Azulon switched his gaze over to the Admiral, "You are being awful quiet Katsu. Do you have nothing to say on your daughter's behalf?" He questioned as Ozai turned to his friend as well. "Forgive me, my Lord. Something just doesn't seem to add up. The last Avatar was Roku and he was a Firebender. My wife is a Waterbender and I am a Firebender, as are my sons. How could Kirasari possibly be the Avatar if neither of us are Air nomads?" the Admiral questioned thoughtfully.

* * *

"So Kira, why is it that a former non-bender is now able to bend two elements?" Azula questioned as she and her entourage followed Kira. Zuko glared at his little sister, "Leave her alone Azula," he ordered protectively. The five year old quirked an eyebrow, "But Zuzu, don't you find it strange that she is suddenly able to bend green fire and water? I'm just being curious," she defended her claim innocently.

Kira shook her midnight hair from her eyes in exasperation, "Azy's right Zee, it doesn't make sense," she calmly explained while placing a calming hand on his arm. Zuko looked at his best friend, "You could be a late bloomer. It's happened before," he comforted her.

Kazuki and Lu Ten joined their cousins with Masaru tailing behind them. "We have all been summoned before the Firelord," Lu Ten informed after giving Kira a small smile which she eagerly returned to her older cousin.

* * *

Kirasari stood alone in the center of the throne room. Her violet eyes trained on the flaming curtain of fire separating her from the Firelord, "Have I done something wrong my lord?" she questioned meekly from her position on her knees. Prince Iroh watched his niece with sympathy as his brother looked upon her with interest.

Firelord Azulon looked down from his throne at the six year old bender before him before slowly replying, "That remains to be seen. Do you know why you are here?" he questioned. "I didn't mean to attack Masaru, Sir" she steadily replied while Kazuki and Lu Ten withheld a laugh at Masaru's expression.

The Firelord laughed, "You are not being punished for defending yourself against your elder brother. He had it coming, attacking his younger sister under false accusations." Kira smiled faintly while Masaru glared at his little sister but remained silent. "I was informed that you not only were able to bend fire, but you also bended water. Is that correct?" He questioned. "Yes your majesty. But it was all done by mistake," she replied steadily while her gaze switched to her emotionless father, who stood beside Prince Ozai. "Mistake or not, you still were capable of bending two opposite elements yes?" The Firelord questioned. "Yes Sir," she replied hanging her head.

"Well then, give us a demonstration. I would like to see this green fire that you were supposedly able to produce," he ordered. Kira's head snapped up and her eyes widened before she slowly stood up and took up a Firebending stance.

All eyes were focused on the 6 year old girl as she punched out her fist and sent a wave of green flames spiraling towards the ceiling, before whipping the flames through the air like a whip. Her violet eyes focused on the green flames. The whole room was silent as they watched the prodigy move amidst her element.

Kira stopped the whipping action and held the flame in her hands as she turned back to face the Firelord, her face completely serine as she awaited his judgment. "Impressive, you are certainly not a non-bender anymore. Show me the Waterbending now," he commanded. Her eyes widened in fear and she looked towards her mother, who stood at the far wall with Kazuki and Masaru. Before her eyes fell on her father. They both nodded their accent and she extinguished her flames.

The young bender slowly walked over to a basin of water that had been placed in the room. She took a deep breath before raising her her left hand over the basin. A stream of water flowed out to her and she took another breath before moving away from the basin and swinging her arms out in a quick arc. The water turned into ice and went sailing towards the palace pillars before she swung her arms in the opposite direction and it turned back to water and returned to her.

A small smile broke across her face and she swung her arms out in a quick succession creating a whip of fire and a whip of water. Her arms containing the separate elements as she spun around in a circle.

She slowly, if not shakily, returned the water to the basin, after getting splashed by her unreliable bending skills, then extinguished her flames, before sinking into the ground in exhaustion.

The Firelord remained quiet for a time before telling her family that she is free to go. Shila cast an anxious glance towards the Fire Nation royalty before coming forward and helping Kirasari to her feet. Kazuki and Masaru following her as they led Kira towards the exit.

Without warning Kirasari sneezed and crashed into the wall support. Kazuki ran to his sister and lifted her off the hard floor before carrying her outside. Shila slowly followed after her son and daughter but not before hearing the princes argument with the Firelord over what should be done with the 'Avatar'.

She decided then and there, that she would somehow manage to take her daughter back with her to the Northern Water Tribe.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the wait.**

**In case some of you are wondering whether or not Kira and Zuko are related? Admiral Katsu is Prince Iroh's wife's younger brother, making Iroh Kira's uncle as well. The only relation that they share is Iroh.**

**Please feel free to tell me what you think in a review**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Departure

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 4: The Departure**

**Two years later**

Kirasari practiced her bending under the watchful eyes of her father and the Firelord. She found that she also contained the remarkable ability to bend the air, but no matter how hard she would try or how much she was urged by the Firelord, she couldn't earthbend. Still the royal family, excluding Iroh and Ursa, were convinced that she could possibly be the Avatar. Because of their strong belief, Kirasari was trained relentlessly by the Fire Sages and spent little to no time at home with her family, due to the extent of her training.

* * *

Kirasari cartwheeled across the field with Ty Lee. They had finally managed to sneak the Admiral's daughter out of her studies and were determined to make the most of it. The 8 year old splayed herself amidst the grass and soaked in the sun's rejuvenating rays, it had been a long time since she had had this much fun and she was glad to share it with her friends, although she wished Kazuki and Lu Ten could be there too.

Kazuki and Lu Ten had volunteered to go into the war and were far too busy to spend time with their families. Masaru had finally stopped blaming Kirasari for the incident two years ago after Azula came clean about it, but their relationship had slowly began to heal.

* * *

"Kira, show us that Airbending trick you've been working on! It's so cool," Ty Lee requested eagerly as she plopped next to Azula. The 8 year old sat up from her resting position on the grass and rolled her eyes. Zuko and Mai sat on either side of her and gave her an encouraging look. Kirasari had gained some sort of a celebrity status because of her tri-bending and green flames. She got to her feet and closed her eyes, before starting to spin, gaining speed with each turn she took. Her feet left the ground she and a mini tornado formed below her. Her raven hair flying out behind her as she continued to spin.

The four others watched with mixed expressions of awe and interest as she rose higher into the air. Suddenly she stopped and dropped to the ground onto her knees. Her hands clasped around her head as a searing pain lashed at her head, but when Zuko and Mai arrived to help her she slowly shook them off, "It's alright. Just having a little dizzy spell," she defended herself while closing her violet colored eyes.

* * *

Kazuki bowed to the Firelord as he accepted his position in the siege of Ba Sing Se. "It is an honor to serve my Lord," he stated as he slowly rose up to his feet. He and Lu Ten would be accompanying Prince Iroh on the last siege of the great Earth Kingdom Capital.

* * *

Kira sat in the back between Zuko and Azula. Her eyes were trained on her eldest brother as he accepted his position as Captain of a squadron, before they flicked over to her silent father. Silently pleading that her brother would stay home. The eight year old had a strange feeling that her eldest and most trusted brother would not be returning from this war alive.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Kira. He has Uncle Iroh and Lu Ten with him. And besides, he's a Firebender," Ty Lee consoled her friend as she paced back and forth. Kirasari spun around to face her friend, "Yes, but that doesn't make him indestructible. They are going to be fighting Earthbenders, one of the strongest groups of benders around. This could end up ending really badly," she explained to her trapezing friend. "Kira's right of course, but you also have to consider your father's and my grandfather's judgment. Kazuki and Lu Ten will be fine," Azula reprimanded lazily.

* * *

Kirasari ran at her eldest brother, "Kazu! Wait!" she called out as she ran towards his departing vessel. Kazuki turned around and dropped his gear as he caught his little sister in mid air and swung her around. The 17 year old slowly lowered his sister back to the ground and knelt down to her height. "You didn't even say goodbye," she accused as she narrowed her eyes at her brother. Kazuki rolled his eyes, "You are so persistent you know that. Be careful, you could have gotten yourself skewered on the spike," he reprimanded his sister as he quickly checked her over for injuries. "I'm fine Kazu! Did you see how far I jumped? I was almost flying!" she replied excitedly much to her brother's amusement.

"Looks like we got ourselves a stowaway," Lu Ten teased his younger cousin as he approached his cousins. Kirasari rolled her eyes before hugging the 18 year old. "You didn't think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye did you?" she questioned as she stepped back and gave them both an accusing glare. "You were supposed to be sleeping... But I guess I knew you'd find a way to say goodbye," Kazuki admitted before facing the departing shore, "We aren't turning around Sari. How are you getting back?" he questioned before noticing her gleaming violet eyes. "You're going to get yourself killed someday Sari," he stated as he hugged his sister close and kissed her forehead. Lu Ten following suit.

"I'm going to miss you guys! You better come back home or I'll hunt you down," she threatened before giving them both a departing hug goodbye and walking towards the Captain's hold of the deck.

The other crew members gathered around as she gave her family a departing wave before turning and running towards the edge of the boat. Propelling herself over the side with a triple handspring. Water rising up to greet her as she landed into the water. She bended a huge wave and surfed her way back towards the mainland with a burst of sudden energy.

* * *

The ship's crew watched in amazement as she rapidly moved through the water yet seemed so graceful at the same time. "And you're certain that she isn't the Avatar," one of the men asked as they all watched in awe. "If she's not the Avatar, then she really is something," another stated and everyone else agreed wholeheartedly as she shot up into the air and waved farewell to the ship from the mainland.

Little did Kirasari know, just how true her feelings were.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter after the long wait!**

**Please remember to let me know what you think in a review.**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter :) **


	5. Chapter 5: North Pole

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 5: The Northern Water Tribe**

**Two years later**

Kirasari did a series of back handsprings across the deck of the transport ship. The boat hands watched mesmerized by the intensity of her moves and yelled in surprise as she jumped onto the railing and began cartwheeling across the railings. The young bender was determined to outdo Ty Lee by the time they saw each other again.

Shila smiled sadly at her 10 year old daughter as she approached her. It had taken many heated discussions with her husband and desperate supplications to the Fire Lord to allow her to leave the Fire Nation with her daughter. She only wished that she didn't have to uproot her daughter from her friends and life in her birth nation.

"Mom, is that the North Pole?" Kirasari asked her mother curiously as they passed by glaciers. "Yes Kira, we should be arriving in the Northern Water Tribe shortly. Shouldn't you-Never mind," Shila replied as she noticed her daughter's lack of jacket. It was still hard for her to completely grasp that her daughter was a Tribender and therefore had her own inner fire to keep her warm.

* * *

"Arnook, allow me to introduce my youngest child Kirasari. I believe I wrote to you about her," Shila introduced as she placed both hands on her daughter's shoulders. Kirasari bowed respectfully, "It is an honor to make your acquaintance Uncle Arnook," she stated before finishing her bow.

Chief Arnook looked at his niece with interest, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you as well Kirasari. Are you not cold? The temperature here is drastically different than the Fire Nation is it not?" he questioned as he observed the lack of warm clothes arraying his sister's child. A small smile formed on Kira's face as she replied, "I'm comfortable thanks. The temperatures are different but neither bother me in the slightest," she replied while giving her mother a look.

Shila proceeded to explain her daughter's meaning, "Kirasari is a Firebender like her father," she explained in a calm manner. Arnook and his advisers looked at the 10 year old with interest. "Show us," he commanded as he settled into his seat comfortably.

Kira looked up at her mother in silent question before receiving her mother's approval. She got into her firebending position and punched out a stream of green flames. Manipulating the flames into a blazing whip and using her other hand she created a water whip. She swung the opposite elements around in smooth even movements.

* * *

The elders watched the prodigy with interest as she maneuvered the green flames as if second nature. Kira ended her twirling and extinguished her flames. Shila smiled at her daughter then looked up at her brother and mentors after placing her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

Waterbending Master Pakku looked down at Shila with veiled interest, "My husband Katsu and I believe her to be touched by the Spirits. At first we believed her to be a Non-bender, until four years ago when we discovered her bending in the strangest way," she turned to her daughter, "Kirasari, why don't you tell them what happened?" she asked.

Kirasari clasped her hands behind her back and looked up into the blue eyes of the Waterbending teacher. She told them the story of how she got her bending, leaving out a few minor details, and waited for everything to sink in.

After some quiet discussion between the men on the council, Arnook turned to his sister and niece, "You realize that it is against our laws to train females in Waterbending, except for the sole purpose of healing. Kirasari will be expected to stop her bending unless it is solely for the purpose of healing, and the Firebending must stop," the Chief told the two ladies.

Shila looked down at her daughter and knew that that wasn't going to happen. "My daughter is an exceptionally gifted bender and you expect her to stop because of your biased customs? Kirasari is probably more powerful than any student that you have ever trained, and I will not forbid her from her heritage," she stated defiantly while Kirasari looked up at the elders with cool indifference shining in her violet eyes.

"Shila, these customs are the same as they were when we were growing up. Have you forgotten that? What you are saying is completely against everything we stand for," he admonished his younger sister. Shila looked up at her brother and scoffed, "Yes, these sexist customs. There is a reason why I left when I did. If you will not consent to train her, than I will. You would be surprised how much I've learned in the past 20 years Arnook," she threatened and looked him straight in the eyes.

* * *

Kirasari looked up at the elders before turning and kicking a guard in the face that got too close. She cartwheeled out of the hall with the Waterbending guards lashing out with their water only to be blown backwards by a gust of wind from Kira's hands. She turned the ice into water and formed a whip into her left hand, and formed a flaming whip into her right hand. Rising into the air the sky began to darken and lightning flashed overhead. Her eyes glowed violet and a tornado formed below her feet as the rain began to pour over the Water Tribe.

Master Pakku watched Kirasari with shocked interest as she seemed to manipulate the storm. The people looked up at the 10 year old in terror and fascination as she caused the ice to begin to melt beneath their very feet. Shila was brought before her brother, "You never told me that your daughter was the Avatar. What does she need a teacher for if she has already mastered the elements beyond imagination?" he asked his sister.

"She is a Tribender and a very powerful one at that, but she lacks complete control over the elements. My husband and I are trying to figure out what she is, because we have never seen anything like her in over 500 years. That is why I took her from the Fire Nation, so she would not be raised into a weapon," the mother cried as she watched her daughter in concern.

"I will instruct her to the best of my ability. Rest assured Shila, Kirasari will be in good hands here," Pakku stated before continuing, "I do not believe she is the Avatar, but we will find out what she is. I promise you."

Kirasari blinked, her eyes had ceased their glowing and the dark clouds disappeared as she dropped unconscious into one of the guard's waiting arms.

The storm had vanished.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please feel free to let me know what you think in a review.**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Hahn

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 6: Avoiding Hahn**

**Three years later**

Kirasari looked down from the battlement walls in boredom. She was getting tired of the monotonous life of the Northern Water Tribe and even more frustrated with their politics concerning females.

The violet eyed teenager did everything in her power to upset the rules and continuously outbended the male warriors, within the 2nd week of her stay with her mother. Everyone grew to know Kirasari and many looked up to her as some sort of celebrity, holding her in the highest regard, while many of the elders feared the adolescent and the unknown extent of her gifts. Resulting in constant observation and research over the spirit touched phenomenon. Chief Arnook even going as far as to send word to the Earth Kingdom scholars to see if they had any accounts of anyone ever possessing gifts like Kirasari.

* * *

Kirasari smiled as her cousin joined her the top of the battlement. "Hahn was looking for you again," Princess Yue informed her with a pointed look towards her older cousin, earning a dismissing eye-roll. "You can't avoid him forever, you know" she told her silent cousin as she turned to face Kira. "It seems to be working out so far," the 13 year old replied as she rested her arms on the battlement railing and gazed out to sea. Yue looked at her cousin thoughtfully and followed her over to the railing with a slight smile working it's way across her mocha colored skin, "Lamsi is still paranoid that the Air Spirit is displeased with her. She even went as far as pleading with my father to offer up a peace offering to the offended spirit," she stated with a serious expression on her face, before a grin broke through at her cousin's choked laughter.

Kirasari's face contorted as she fought the urge to laugh at the older woman's antics. Yue looked at her cousin in realization, "You're the Air Spirit aren't you? Kirasari, you realize that you have probably scarred the woman for life!?" Yue admonished causing the violet eyed teen to lose control and burst out laughing, soon followed by her younger cousin who could not help but joining in on the merth.

A pair of sharp blue eyes zeroed in on the two laughing girls and a delighted smile broke across the handsome boy's face. He had finally managed to catch up to Kirasari after constantly just barely missing the elusive girl. Hahn was happy to see that following the naive princess Yue had led him to finally finding her.

* * *

Kirasari laughingly explained to Yue what she had done to Lamsi as she playfully mimicked the woman's reaction almost perfectly. Neither aware of the handsome boy coming up below them.

"You scarred the poor woman senseless. She kept mumbling out apologies and prayers when she came to seek audience with my father," Yue admonished mock seriously while Kira simply held up her hands in mock surrender with a mischievous light shining in her violet orbs, before a scowl twisted her features upon seeing Hahn approaching. "What's the matter Ari?" Yue questioned before a knowing look passed through her blue eyes as she too noted Hahn approaching, "I swear Ari, I didn't know he followed me," she hurriedly explained as she saw brief accusation pass through her cousin's expression. "I know Yue. Hahn is just being a persistent little bugger," Kirasari consoled before walking to the other side of the walkway and shooting Yue a mischievous look as she watched Hahn approach.

When Hahn was almost upon the two cousins, Kirasari ran to the other side of the railing and jumped onto the edge before shooting Yue a smart salute and front flipping over the edge of the railing, leaving Hahn and Yue to watch as she airbent a softer landing for herself and took off running towards the healing huts.

Yue smiled fondly at her cousin with a hint of envy crossing her features at her cousin's graceful landing. Hahn glared as he too watched Kirasari's antics. It looked as if she had once again won this round. He reasoned before deciding that he would get onto Arnook's good side to get to Kirasari.

Kirasari 4, Hahn 1

**Sorry for the long wait and shorter chapter, but I've been busy**

**I'll try to update once a week or something like that.**

**Please let me know what you think in a Review**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter :) **


	7. Chapter 7: Leaving

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 7: Leaving the Water Tribe**

The elders were not surprised to see Sheila entering the council session with Kirasari closely following behind her mother. Sheila stopped in the middle of the council room and sat down while Kira chose to stand a bit off to the side in order to keep herself from being the center of attention and out of Hahn's prying gaze.

"I take it that this is not a social call. If Kirasari has melted the battlement again, I can assure you that she will rebuild them...again," Sheila stated with a pointed look at her violet eyed teenage daughter, who in turn rolled her eyes and gave her a blank stare back. Arnook shook his head at his younger sister's exchange with her headstrong daughter. "No this is not about Kirasari's misdemeanors, although she will have to repair the battlements," he gave his niece a meaningful look before continuing, "This meeting is actually concerning you Sheila. We have received word from the Earth Kingdom, requesting a Waterbender with strong healing capabilities as well as able to easily adapt to the different weather patterns," he ended with a calculated look at his little sister.

Sheila's blue eyes widened in understanding, "When should I leave?" she questioned eagerly, for she like her daughter, quickly grew tired with the recurring and boring life in the Water Tribe. Arnook looked shocked, "You realize Sheila that you will more than likely be placed under dire circumstances. You don't have to accept," he reasoned. "Arnook, I am the only Waterbender that knows how to live outside of the Poles and have all the war experience I will ever need. My husband is the Admiral in the Fire Nation remember," she rebutted with a sense of finality in her tone, leaving no room for argument.

* * *

Master Pakku knew a fight would surely ensure if the two siblings continued on, and quickly put an end to the upcoming debate that was sure to come. "I understand your reasoning Sheila, and you are right. You are the best one suited to go as well as the most qualified. Our only dilemma is, what is to become of your daughter?" he stated calmly and a pair of violet eyes locked onto his gray-blue ones. Sheila nodded in understanding as she too turned to face her daughter, "I cannot make that choice for her. So is old enough to make her own decisions," she stated wisely and motioned for her daughter to come forward.

Kira leveled her gaze onto her mother's face with a carefully emotionless mask as she walked up beside her before switching her gaze to the elders in silent acknowledgment. "You are coming to the age when you will be eligible to be married and it is imperative that you make your choice whether you wish to join your mother in the Earth Kingdom or stay here," her uncle explained to her and she blinked dismissively. "When would mother be shipping out?" she questioned casually while aware of her cousin's burning gaze on her face.

Pakku answered this time, "She will be leaving within the end of the week," he informed her and she nodded her head in understanding before turning to gaze at the ice sculptures adorning what had become her home over the past three years. "We understand if you are not ready to make your decision yet. Take all the time you n-" he was cut off by his niece's voice, "No, I'll go. Maybe they have some more input on what I am supposed to be," she stated in a clear and assured tone, leaving no room for persuasion.

* * *

Kirasari bowed respectfully to Master Pakku as she exited the training hut with water from the Spirit Oasis stored within a special compartment of her chosen weapon of twin sai blades. She was certainly going to miss training with him and definitely the satisfaction of knocking the smug looks off of the male benders' faces when she would beat them. But she was glad to be able to get out of the suffocating society/traditions of the Water Tribes.

She turned and found herself enveloped into a tight hug from her sobbing cousin Yue. "Why do you have to go? I just got used to having you around and now you're going," she sobbed and Kira held her at arms' length, "I would only end up leaving on my own eventually anyways. This is not my home Yue and I need to stay with my family," she defended her choice. "But we're your family too! When will I ever see you again?" Kirasari sighed before looking down at her cousin and pulling her back in for a hug, "I don't know Yue, but I promise that I will return and see you again," she promised before pulling away with a last farewell look towards the people on the icy bank.

Sheila's blue orbs turned glassy as she accepted her daughter's arm of comfort around her shoulders, before they both stepped onto the ship that would take them away from yet another home. She looked at her daughter and saw an unknown emotion briefly show in her violet eyes before it was quickly wiped away by an impenetrable wall of indifference..

* * *

Kirasari stood out on the deck, leaning over the rail long after the Northern Water Tribe was out of sight. She gazed out to the icy sea with a new sense of determination to get back to her homeland. The icy tundras held little charm to her and only further cemented her resolve to get back to the Fire Nation, back to her family, back to her home.

**I am sorry for the long wait, I have been very busy with writing and working on other projects.**

**I hope to be able to post another chapter within the next week, if everything goes according to plan.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Please remember to let me know what you think in a Review**

**Thanks and stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


End file.
